fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinata
Hinata (ヒナタ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Birthright and Revelation routes. He is voiced by Mitsuhiro Ichiki in the Japanese version and by Cam Clarke in the English version. Profile Hinata hails from a family of Samurai that have served Hoshido for generations. Hinata himself serves under prince Takumi. He is quick to quarrel, but is thoughtful of his friends. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Hisame. Personality Hinata is normally a cheerful, naive, easy-going person with a conservative personality who prefers old wisdom and action before thought. However, he is very weak against women, especially beautiful women. Whenever a beautiful woman requests something of him, he cannot refuse, even if it is a request that takes advantage of him. This stays the same even after he is married, as shown in his son Hisame's supports with the Male Avatar. Thankfully, this weakness does not extend toward battles; he feels no qualms when fighting against a female enemy. Both he and Oboro aspire to be like Takumi, as shown in a support conversation with her where they both speak of how they wear their hair to resemble their lord's. His birthday is May 10. In Game Base Stats Birthright Chapter 9 - Land of Gods/Revelation Chapter 10 - Voice of a God Sword - C |Item= Steel Katana (Birthright only) Iron Katana (Revelation only) }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion |-|Normal= Sword - C |Item= Iron Katana }} |-|Hard= Sword - C |Item= Iron Katana }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B |Item= Iron Katana }} Conquest Chapter 23 - Possessed |-|Normal= Sword - A |Item= Silver Katana }} |-|Hard= Sword - A |Item= Silver Katana }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - S |Item= Silver Katana }} Xenologue 20 - Memories of Foam 6: Unfinished Dawn |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |65% |45% |0% |40% |35% |60% |45% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class and as a Swordmaster. |75% |50% |0% |35% |25% |55% |55% |15% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Master of Arms Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | -1 | -2 | 0 | +2 | 0 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna * Felicia * Azura * Hinoka * Sakura * Mozu * Peri (Revelation) * Selena (Revelation) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Takumi * Subaki * Kaden * Odin (Revelation) * Hisame * Shigure (If Hinata is his father) * Kana (If Hinata is his father) Overall Hinata is a little bit of an oddball when compared to fellow Samurai, Hana. He comes in slightly later than Hana in Birthright and Revelation, which means that those already invested in Hana can steer clear of Hinata unless her performance is not to their liking. He trails behind Hana in Speed and Skill growths, two stats notoriously associated with the Myrmidon characters, but is not necessarily lacking in those two either due to his high bases in both stats. He also has less Strength and resistance, making his offense less impressive, and can make fighting mages difficult for him, especially with his middling speed growth. Instead, he trades those for durability, having much better HP and Defense than her. His Personal Skill Triple Threat, gives Hinata a counter when hit by Swords, Lances, and Axes when he is under half health. This syncs up with Vantage well because he can bring the enemy down to low health during their turn and either kill them outright through the skill's effect or put them even lower for the player's next turn. Hinata is a better option for those who are looking for a sturdy, harder hitting Samurai to use. In many ways, his stats seem to lean more towards the Mercenary style of sword users. When recruited, he starts off at level 10, starting him off with Duelist's Blow which can assist him in dodging enemy attacks when initiating on them. Vantage is also already learned, allowing him to potentially take down enemies during their turn before they can attack him. Hinata's two promotions are Swordmaster and Master of Arms. Swordmaster highlights his swordsmanship prowess, giving him his only guaranteed offensive skill Astra, which is perfect for nailing enemy units, plus with their high crit rate, Hinata can deal huge damage. Swordfaire is also available for more damage when attacking with swords. Master of Arms trades reliability for versatility three weapon types, Swords, Lances, and Axes. Seal Strength can cripple high attack units and when used in tandem with Duelist Blow, can ensure safe kill security for other units. Life and Death is a risky skill that increases damage dealt and taken by 10. In Hinata's case, if used in a manageable way, he will not suffer as heavily from unluckiness compared to Hana, but the player should still use this skill cautiously or else recklessness can lead to unwanted death. Secondary Class Options Hinata's secondary class is the Oni Savage class line. This class brings out Hinata's natural HP, strength, and defense growth rates, which can make him very durable in the long run. This is very useful in Birthright, especially in Lunatic mode, where most characters lack a considerable amount of durability. While his skill and speed will tend to be rather low in terms of growth rates, Hinata will tend to have enough in both of these stats to pull him through until promotion. Hinata is ill suited to be an Oni Cheftain, as a he lacks both solid magic and skill stats to utilize the class effectively. However, the skills Death Blow and Counter are quite useful, though not so much Counter, as Hinata will already have a a very high HP and defense stat. Blacksmith gives Hinata a considerable amount of base skill, which can give him enough skill to hit opponents with. In addition, Hinata already has a C rank in Katanas, meaning he does not have to spend much time grinding ranks in it, unlike Rinkah, who can also promote to a Blacksmith. Salvage Blow is situational, given that Hinata's growth rate in luck is average. However, Lancebreaker gives Hinata considerable leverage against Lance users. In addition, Hinata can also make use of it as a Swordmaster, where he can turn the tide against Lance users that would a weapon triangle advantage against him. Quotes Refer to Hinata/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Hinata - Wild Samurai :After the war, Hinata stayed on as Takumi's retainer. However, his quixotic nature would occasionally send him away for long, sudden journeys. Those around him envied his adventurous spirit. ; Hinata and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their live together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Hinata helped train the new soldiers of Valla. Scholars remark on the skill of the Vallite army. ; Hinata and Hana : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hinata and Hinoka : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. ; Hinata and Mozu : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Hinata and Oboro : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Hinata and Rinkah : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring and they loved one another well. Etymology * Hinata literally means "place in the sun". Trivia *Hinata shares his Japanese voice actor, Mitsuhiro Ichiki, with his son, Hisame and Donnel from Awakening. *Hinata was voted the 17th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book his son Hisame was originally planned to be his twin little brother - But they scrapped the idea because there would have been too many 1st generation swordmasters. Gallery File:Cipher Hinata 2.jpg|Hinata, as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Samurai. File:Cipher Hinata.jpg|Hinata, as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Swordmaster. File:Hinata confession.jpg|Hinata's confession scene. File:Hinata portrait.png|Hinata's portrait. File:Hinataavatar.png|Hinata's official Twitter icon. File:FE14 Samurai (Hinata).jpg|Hinata's battle model as a Samurai. File:Hinata Weapon Master.png|Hinata's battle model as a Master of Arms. Chef Oni.png|Hinata's battle model as a Oni Chieftain. File:FEF Hinata My Room Model.png|Hinata's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters